Phobia
by deerlohan
Summary: [Chap 3 Up] Phobia makanan? Hewan? Tumbuhan? Benda mati? Ketinggian? Itu biasa, lalu bagaimana nasib Jongin yang phobia akan Kyungsoo?/ Warning! YAOI/ OOC/ Thypo/ DLDR!/ Failed KaiSoo fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Phobia**

**Maincast:** KaiSoo

**Warning: **YAOI, OOC, Typo, EYD, Mainstream plot and many more.

**a/n:** Kalau gak suka ff ini jangan dipaksa baca, kalaupun terlanjur, jangan sampai habis soalnya aku gak menerima kata-kata kasar dalam bentuk apapun jadi mohon pengertiannya.

.

.

.

Phobia adalah rasa ketakutan yang berlebihan pada sesuatu hal atau fenomena. Phobia bisa dikatakan dapat menghambat kehidupan orang yang mengidapnya. Bagi sebagian orang, perasaan takut seorang pengidap phobia sangatlah sulit untuk dimengerti.

Seperti phobia yang diidap Jongin membuat dirinya sendiri tidak paham akan kelainan hidupnya.

.

.

.

Jongin tak bisa berhenti untuk menyeka keringat yang membuat kaosnya hampir kuyup. Sebelah tangannya mengibas di depan wajah untuk mengipasi tubuhnya yang terasa terbakar.

Di musim panas begini, biasanya Jongin akan bertelungkup di lantai teras rumah Sehun yang dingin setelah menandaskan segelas besar es serut buatan Bibi Oh. Tapi tadi pagi sebelum Jongin melesat menuju rumah sahabat karibnya itu, sang ibu sudah menarik kaosnya sampai dia hampir terjungkal.

"Kita harus membantu tetangga pindahan baru untuk menata barangnya." jelas ibunya dengan tegas membuat es serut yang ada dipikiran Jongin pun meleleh sia-sia.

Situasi sekarang, Jongin sekeluarga sedang menunggu di pinggir jalan untuk menyambut tetangga barunya itu, dengan guyuran menyengat sinar matahari yang berada tegak lurus tepat di atas kepala.

Rencana awal, Jongin hanya akan menurunkan perabotan rumah tetangganya itu saja. Tapi nyatanya, sudah menunggu sampai dua puluh menit, si tetangga barunya itu belum juga muncul. Membuat Jongin sedikit–banyak merasa kesal.

Dia melirik ibunya seolah meminta penjelasan tapi ibunya itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak tahu.

"Kusumpahi kalau tetangga baru itu punya anak, anak itu akan tergila-gila padaku!" sungut Jongin meluap-luap. Wajahnya sangat merah dan kepalanya mengeluarkan asap pekat membuat Sehun (yang daritadi ikut serta dalam kegiatannya menunggui tetangga baru itu) meniup ubun-ubunnya.

"Jongin berapa kali Kim seonsaengnim bilang, jangan membuat pencemaran termasuk pencemaran udara!" ucap anak berkulit albino itu dibalas tatapan tajam dari Jongin.

Kalau sedang kesal, Jongin memang akan seperti itu, menyumpahi siapa saja yang membuatnya kesal tapi juga tidak melupakan kebahagiaan untuk masa depannya. Entah sudah berapa anak manusia yang disumpahinya akan suka pada seorang Kim Jongin. Dan hebatnya semua ucapannya benar-benar terjadi, terbukti dari Jongin yang menjadi idola di sekolahnya.

Saat Jongin ingin kembali ke rumahnya untuk mengambil air dingin, sebuah truk kuning besar memasuki pekarangan rumah kosong membuat Jongin mengurungkan niatnya dan merelakan kerongkongannya kering, seperti tanaman bunga mawar milik ibunya di belakang rumah yang tidak pernah dirawat.

"Truknya sudah datang. Semua bersiap!" ayah Jongin mengomandoi dan semua orang dewasa di sana langsung menyerbu truk itu. Mereka mulai menurunkan satu-persatu barang untuk kemudian diisi ke dalam rumah.

Jongin mengambil kardus besar dan menggotongnya bersama Sehun. Berat sekali seperti sedang mengangkat beban dua ratus kilo gram. Jongin tidak tahu isinya itu apa, yang Jongin tahu setelah ini dia harus pergi ke rumah sakit yang menyediakan jasa pijat refleksi karena pinggangnya sebentar lagi akan patah.

"Ibuuuu, dimana aku harus menaruh Michaellll?" teriakan itu mampir ke telinga Jongin yang sedang tergeletak lemas di antara tumpukan kardus begitu selesai mengangkuti barang, tapi Jongin maupun Sehun tidak ada yang berniat untuk menengok siapa orang itu dan apa yang bisa mereka bantu.

Lagipula kedengarannya pemilik suara itu tidak butuh pertolongan sebegitu pentingnya. Yang ingin ditaruh itu adalah Michael tentunya nama sekeren itu sudah pasti dimiliki oleh manusia saja. Dan Jongin mengasumsikan seorang kakak yang kerepotan mengasuh adiknya.

"Tubuhku seperti habis ditindih kapal induk," Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sehun yang sedang sekarat dengan kondisi berantakan, tak berbeda jauh dengan Meonggu, anjingnya yang senang bergulung di pasir hingga kotor.

"Kalau kau baru saja ditindih kapal induk, sekarang ibumu pasti sedang menangisi makammu bukan malah pergi ke tempat aerobik untuk melangsingkan tubuh."

"Aku ingin berenang di laut." ucap Sehun asal sambil mengusap wajahnya.

Mereka sama-sama kotor akibat debu menempel ditubuh mereka yang sebelumnya sudah dibanjiri keringat. Bau badan mereka tercampur oleh bau matahari yang belum hilang.

Jongin masa bodoh mau sejelek apapun rupanya toh tidak ada penggemarnya di luar sana yang melihat.

"Ibuuu aku lupa meletakkan Michael, buuu. Dia hilang!"

Suara itu lagi. Dengus Jongin.

"Jongin, apa sopan kita diam saja di sini sementara tuan rumah sedang sibuk?" Sehun sudah hampir berdiri tapi tangannya buru-buru ditarik. Jongin menggeleng, memastikan kalau yang mereka lakukan itu sudah benar. Dan mereka pun kembali duduk berselonjor di atas lantai.

Mereka mungkin masih akan terkapar di balik tumpukan kardus itu kalau saja keadaan yang memungkinkan dalam artian tidak ada yang menginterupsi mereka untuk pergi dari sana kecuali saat tenaga sudah kembali pulih.

Sesuatu lebih tepatnya seekor serangga sedang merayap ke kaki Jongin secara perlahan memasuki rongga celana pendeknya membuat dia menggeliat kegelian, tidak nyaman. Lalu akhirnya meraba-raba celana berbahan kaos yang dikenakannya dan mendapati sesuatu berada di di atas pahanya, di balik celana.

Serangga dengan ukuran dua ruas jari dan sedikit keras. Jongin mengira-ngira lalu bangkit berdiri, berloncat-loncat dan...

Serangga itu jatuh dari dalam celana Jongin membuat dua laki-laki yang masih menstabilkan deru napasnya terlonjak kaget. Kelabakan dan mencari apapun untuk memusnahkan serangga itu.

"KECOA! KECOA!"

BAK

BUK

BAK

BUK

DUAGH.

"Mati kau, sialan. Dasar binatang porno tidak tahu adab." Jongin memukulkan gulungan koran itu ke lantai dibantu doa dari Sehun yang beridiri panik di atas kursi.

Keributan pun mereka buat. Dan seorang anak laki-laki bermata bulat menghampiri mereka dengan wajah terkejut saat melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Ibuuu, ada monster yang membunuh Michaelllllkuuu."

APA?!

.

.

.

Di Minggu siang yang terik, sepulangnya dari les balet, Jongin memaksa ibunya untuk membuat es serut sebagai ganti dia yang diminta untuk membantu beres-beres di rumah Paman Do kemarin.

Dengan air liur yang menetes dimana-mana, Jongin mengambil sendok demi sendok es serut yang di aduk dengan sirup markisa dalam satu gelas. Rasanya seperti surga dunia saat es itu luber di dalam mulutnya.

Menjadi seorang raja tanpa dayang. Jongin duduk, dengan kaki yang naik ke atas meja sambil menghabiskan esnya di ruang tamu. Ditemani suara dengungan serangga yang berteriak di luar sana karena tidak tahan dengan panasnya sinar matahari. Tapi kemudian suara nyaring bel berkali-kali dari depan rumah juga ikut menyambangi pendengaran Jongin.

Dia mungkin sudah tidak akan membukakan gerbang kalau tahu yang akan datang adalah Sehun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin dari sela besi gerbang, tidak langsung membukanya dan mempersilahkan Sehun masuk.

"Apa Taemin hyung ada?"

"Kalau yang kau cari hyungku, belok kiri dan kembali lagi nanti sore." Jongin kembali masuk ke dalam rumah tapi Sehun cukup beringas untuk menggoyang-goyangkan gerbang itu dan membuat Jongin kembali berbalik.

"Uang sakumu satu tahun belum tentu cukup mengganti kerusakan yang kau buat."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menyuruhku masuk." Lalu Jongin menggeser bagian gerbang itu dan membiarkan Sehun masuk.

Mereka duduk di lantai ruang tamu dengan kipas yang sedang berputar. Sehun menghabiskan satu teko berisi es limun yang dibuatkan ibu Jongin untuk mereka berdua. Menunggu Jongin untuk membukakan gerbang membuatnya hampir mati kehausan.

"Sebelum kemari, Kyungsoo–tetangga baru itu menegurku, minta ganti rugi berupa uang untuk biaya pemakaman Mi... Mi..." Sehun berusaha mengingat pesan yang disampaikan padanya.

"Michael?"

"Nah," Sehun mengangguk kembali menuangkan es limun yang tinggal sedikit ke dalam gelasnya.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Tapi dia bilang, Michael itu serangga–maksudku kecoa langka yang dibelinya saat liburan di London dengan harga 135 poundsterling." Jelas Sehun otomatis membuat Jongin menjatuhkan rahangnya. Terperangah lebar dengan kesadaran yang tipis.

Setelah ini Jongin akan meminta Taemin membantunya menangkapi kecoa di sudut penjuru rumahnya itu dan membujuk ayahnya untuk membeli empat tiket pesawat untuk satu keluarga dengan penerbangan ke London untuk menjual semua serangga itu di sana. Lalu pulang membawa satu truk uang dan hidup mewah di pulau hawai sampai mereka dideportasi (karena mereka tidak mengurus surat-surat penting itu).

Otak Jongin tentu hanya tak bisa menalar, bagaimana kayanya tetangga baru itu sampai membeli hal yang tidak penting. Kalau Jongin ada diposisi mereka, Jongin akan menggunakan uang itu untuk membeli software game dari serial satu sampai tamat.

Dua jam kemudian, saat mengantar Sehun sampai pintu gerbang karena anak itu ingin pulang, dia melihat Meonggu sudah berada digendongan si pemilik Michael. Atau panggil saja Kyungsoo. Jongin buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, pura-pura tidak melihat, membuat Kyungsoo sebal.

"Kalian harus ganti rugi!"

"Kalau kami tidak mau?"

"Aku akan meminta Ricky untuk menghabisi kalian!"

Dahi Jongin berkerut sedangkan Sehun sibuk memikirkan; Sialan apa lagi Ricky?

"Untuk informasi kalian saja, Ricky itu gorilla ayahku yang dibeli saat kami ke Afrika."

Jongin dan Sehun langsung melesat, kembali masuk ke dalam rumah melupakan keselamatan Meonggu yang mungkin saja akan dijadikan santapan makan siang untuk Ricky atau hewan lain bernama keren milik Kyungsoo itu.

Meonggu tersayang, maafkan majikanmu yang keji.

Dengan napas tersengal, Jongin dan Sehun berdiri dari balik pintu. Celaka, tetangga barunya itu seperti ada gangguan mental. Kalau waras, mana mungkin sebegitu niatnya memberi nama untuk hewan dengan nama modern. Kemarin Michael dan tadi...siapa? Ricky? Lagaknya seperti orang Eropa saja.

Jongin menyibak sedikit gordennya untuk mengintip, memastikan keadaan Meonggu. "Sinting." Lalu melempar bokongnya ke sofa terdekat.

"Jongin?" panggil Sehun dengan mata memincing sedangkan Jongin mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Kau mimisan." Lanjut Sehun.

"Euh?"

.

.

.

TBC or FIN?

.

.

.

Apasih KaiSoo jadi nista gini. Mianhae. Mending bash aku aja kalau kalian gak suka, jangan bash KaiSoonya (/-_-)/~

Ini kumpulan vignette ringan/? yang ceritanya nyambung satu sama lain/? karena wordsnya gak akan sepanjang fic lain ex; 3k+ lebih, konfliknya juga pasaran -a (mungkin, soalnya aku gak suka yang complicated bikin pusing hehee).

Kritik & saran ditunggu, ya!

Mind to review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin tidak punya riwayat alergi dengan makanan atau apapun. Kecuali dengan ocehan panjang ibunya dan guru konserling, Jongin sangat anti.

Dan reaksi tubuhnya terhadap keantian tersebut tidak pernah membuatnya mimisan, paling telinganya akan berdengung, itupun tak sampai seharian.

_Ini aneh_, pikir Jongin.

Setelah mengantar Sehun sampai halaman depan, Jongin pun buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah. Untungnya Kyungsoo tidak ada di sana, paling tidak Jongin dan Sehun bisa aman.

Jongin membuka semua lemari di ruang tengah untuk menemukan kapas atau tissue. Di salah satu lemari, dia hanya menemukan satu bungkus pembalut, dia buru-buru menutup lemari itu karena darah yang mengalir malah kian banyak.

Pembalut milik siapa itu? Jongin kira bahkan ibunya sudah menopause.

Karena tidak menemukan apapun, akhirnya Jongin mengambil handuk mandi yang masih bersih. Bagian ujung handuk itu dia pilin untuk disumpalkan ke lubang hidungnya. Kepalanya terasa agak pusing jadi dia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas karpet ruang tengah.

Di sela-sela batas kesadaran, sayup-sayup, Jongin mendengar ibunya datang dari arah dapur, menghampirinya dengan panik.

"Jongin! Kau kenapa, anakku?"

Jongin menggeleng lemah. Ibunya menarik handuk yang penuh darah lalu berteriak histeris. Membuat kepala Jongin makin berdenyut.

"AIGOO! AIGOO! JONGIN!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bu."

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Hidungmu menciut dan mengeluarkan darah!"

_Ibuku sangat perhatian. _Jongin hampir menitikan air mata.

Hidungnya memang mengeluarkan darah. Tapi, soal yang menciut, itu membuat hati Jongin seperti tercabik-cabik. Dihina oleh keluarga sendiri itu rasanya... sakiiiiiiiit sekali.

"Ibu, ini hanya mimisan!" Ibunya tidak menjawab, sibuk membantu Jongin mengusapkan darah yang menetes. Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada mendengar ibunya mengoceh. Ingat, Jongin anti ocehan ibunya.

Ibunya beranjak dari sana untuk mengambil kain yang lebih halus dan mengganti handuknya. "Apa kau terbentur meja?" tanya ibu dan Jongin menggeleng. Ibunya diam sebentar untuk berpikir. "Atau tertabrak?" Jongin menggeleng lagi. Bahkan hari ini Jongin hanya pergi les dan mengobrol dengan Sehun di ruang tengah.

"Kau mengintip Angel berendam?"

Alis Jongin terangkat tinggi. Menatap ibunya dengan bingung. Well, Jongin memang suka mengintip hyungnya mandi tapi dia tidak sekotor itu untuk mengintip orang lain.

"Oh, kau pasti bingung. Angel adalah anjing pitbull milik keluarga Do. Dia imut dan menggemaskan. Mereka membelinya di Amerika sebelum pindah ke sini."

Ya, Angel adalah anjing pitbull yang dibeli di Amerika. Jongin mencatat di memo ponselnya supaya tidak lupa. Tambahan, Jongin tidak yakin kalau anjing pitbull punya tampilan lucu. "Aku tidak tahu. Ini hanya sedikit kelelahan. Mungkin jika aku tidur, semua akan membaik."

"Ibu bisa melihatnya dari hidungmu." Ibunya mengagguk seolah paham.

Hidung Jongin dan ibunya memang memiliki ikatan batin yang sangat kuat, tidak terpisahkan, melebihi Jongin sendiri. Tidak apa-apa.

Jongin melirik jam saat seseorang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Tetangga baru tadi menitip pesan kalau kita sekeluarga diundang ke upacara pemakaman Michael." Ucap Taemin yang baru saja pulang dari kencan.

Astaga.

Jongin benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan tetangganya itu. Apa mereka punya mesin pencetak uang di rumahnya? Kalau benar, Jongin akan mengajak Sehun membobol rumah itu besok malam.

"Aku turut berduka cita. Semoga Tuhan memberkati Michael di surga." Ucap Jongin asal lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya. Dia mendengar ibunya mengamini. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri berdoa semoga tuan muda Do itu tidak menyewa pengacara dan menjebloskan Jongin ke penjara. Itu akan sangat lucu meskipun Jongin sendirilah dalang di balik pembunuhan keji itu.

.

.

.

"Ibu kau tidak perlu— "

"Tapi ini untuk kebaikanmu. Sudah sana!" Ibunya mengusak rambut Jongin setelah mengancingkan resleting tasnya. Jongin mendesis sebal kemudian menghampiri Sehun yang sudah menunggu di depan pagar untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. "Aku berangkat~" ucapnya malas.

Sudah biasa bagi mereka berdua, berangkat ke sekolah berjalan kaki karena jarak dari rumah ke sana sekitar dua ratus meter. Jongin pernah meminta dibelikan motor sport kepada ayahnya, sampai Jongin harus mencubit pahanya kuat-kuat agar matanya berair demi kelancaran aksinya merengek. Tapi itu berbuah nihil, ayahnya malah mengancam balik akan mencoret Jongin dari daftar warisan keluarga.

Di pertengahan jalan, Jongin menepi lalu mengubak isi tasnya. Dia harus menyingkirkan benda sialan itu sebelum—

"Itu apa?" Dahi Sehun berkerut saat Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah masker bergambar snoopy.

Jongin mengendikan bahunya malas. Lalu membuang benda itu ke tong sampah dengan tatapan senang. "Masker yang dilapisi pembalut. Ibuku sudah gila, dia memintaku menyumpal hidungku dengan benda itu. Dia khawatir kalau aku akan mimisan hebat lagi." Jelasnya.

Sementara itu, Sehun membekap mulutnya. "Pffftkkhkhht."

Tidak heran, ibu Jongin memang sedikit kurang beres. Tapi walau Sehun sudah hafal dengan ketidakberesan itu, dirinya tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa keras. Nyonya Oh juga seorang ibu yang protektif tapi untungnya ibunya sedikit—lebih pengertian. Mungkin karena mental beliau baik-baik saja—dan pernah mengalami masa muda. Maksud Sehun, nyonya Kim tidak?

"Kudengar beberapa pembalut yang bermerk memang tidak mudah tembus."

Jongin mendengus keras, mengabaikan ucapan Sehun. "Apa kau diundang oleh keluarga Do?"

"Dalam rangka apa?"

"Penguburan seekor kecoa bau."

Sehun menggeleng. "Michael? Ah, aku masih waras dan keren jadi tidak baik menghadiri acara seperti itu." lalu Sehun tertawa. Jongin juga tertawa, menertawakan kecoa yang telah wafat dengan cukup tragis. Hafffftt.

Jongin menendangi kerikil yang ada di ujung sepatunya selagi mereka sama-sama diam. Mendadak Jongin takut kalau dirinya benar-benar akan dijebloskan ke penjara mengingat keluarga Do adalah kaum ber-uang. Apapun bisa mereka lakukan tanpa pengecualian.

Mereka tiba di sekolah satu menit menjelang pintu gerbang ditutup. Jongin dan Sehun lari tunggang-langgang ke kelas mereka sebelum Jongdae ahjussi (penjaga sekolah) menarik mereka ke meja piket. Pria itu memasang wajah gahar karena Jongin dan Sehun yang dikenal sebagai anak nakal, lagi-lagi bisa lolos dari yang namanya hukuman. Benar-benar.

"Kita harus membuat rencana." Ucap Sehun begitu napasnya sudah stabil. "Saat pulang nanti kan kita lewat rumahnya, bagaimana kalau kita pura-pura berkelahi di sana dan kau jatuh lalu pura-pura amnesia? Jadi keluarga Do tidak akan menuntut kita—atau lebih tepatnya kau."

Ini ide gila ke-sekian yang dihasilkan dari otak dungu seorang Oh Sehun.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya dari kemarin hingga merelakan waktu tidurku. Dan akan sangat sia-sia kalau ini tidak dicoba."

"Terserah padamu sajalah." Bisik Jongin pelan karena Jung seonsaengnim sudah akan memulai jam pengajaran.

.

.

.

"Kyung, apa kau betah di sini?" Luhan menuangkan susu dingin ke gelas saat Kyungsoo sibuk bercermin.

Kyungsoo menaruh cermin itu ke atas nakah lalu mengambil gelas yang diberikan sepupunya. "Belum tahu juga. Tapi di samping rumah ada dua namja keren—yah, lumayan. Yang satu hitam dan yang satu putih." Tanpa kentara, pipi gembul Kyungsoo merona. Dia meneguk sedikit susunya, siapa tahu susu bisa menyamarkan rona di pipinya.

"Wah. Beruntungnya." Luhan pura-pura memekik iri. "Siapa namanya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng frustasi.

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Mereka sedikit menyebalkan. Si hitam itu membunuh Michael kemarin lusa huhuuuu."

"Begitu, ya."

Mereka diam, menghabiskan susu dingin siang itu.

Kyungsoo mendengar ribut-ribut dari arah depan. Setelah menengoknya, ternyata Jongin dan Sehun. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk Kyungsoo. Dia menarik Luhan menuju pekarangan.

Jongin dan Sehun sedang berkelahi.

Jongin melayangkan pukulan ke rahang Sehun. Meleset. Sehun balik meninju ulu hati Jongin. Meleset juga. Tendangan Jongin ke arah bokong Sehun pun tidak kena. Astaga. Mereka terlihat lebih cocok untuk saling menjambak kalau begitu.

"Hei, kalian!"

Jongin dan Sehun berhenti dari (mencoba) adu pukul dan menoleh.

DUG

DUG

DUG

Jongin merasakan jantungnya yang melonjak-lonjak saat bertemu pandang dengan Kyungsoo. Apa-apaan ini?

Darahnya berdesir, mengalir menuju hidung, lalu...

"AKHHH. TIDAKKK. HIDUNGKUUU."

Tiga namja di sana melongo melihat Jongin yang melesat ke rumahnya. "Aneh," gumam mereka, kompak.

Sehun berdeham, merapihkan poninya lalu membasahi bibirnya. Mengecek penampilan sebelum mengulurkan tangannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, perkenalkan, Oh Sehun imnida."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Maaf pendek dan garing. Mikirin comedy biar gereget tuh bikin frustasi ;;^;; Maaf juga soal EYD dan typo. Srsly, saya butuh guru tata bahasa.

Spesial thanks to:

**teleportbabies** ; Sexy Rose ; **yixingcom** ; savEarth ; **flower you** ; kimsangraa ; **opikyung0113** ; Super Maureen ; **Phylindan** ; kim jongsoo ; **ArraHyeri2** ; ; **LeeYeon** ; Kim Bo Mi ; **megajewels2312** ; Minerva Huang ; **ItsChoiDesy** ; EarthDO ; **hdkL12** ; Lalala Kkamjong ; **Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** ; KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH ; **byunbebek** ; zie ; **Guest** ; OhSooYeol ; **Gustin** ; Kim Hyunshi ; **sehunsky** ; Kaisooship ; **dewilololala** ; ; **kyeoptafadila** ; FridayDayyyy ; **KittenSun** ; ttalgibit .

Review again? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"Hai, aku Xi Luhan, masih ada hubungan sepupu dengan Kyungsoo." jelas Luhan dan menjabat uluran tangan Sehun paling pertama. Sehun mengangguk paham lalu mengalihkan atensinya pada Kyungsoo. "Kau?"

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Oh, ya, temanmu itu kenapa? Siapa namanya?"

Sehun menghela napas sok prihatin seiring bahunya yang jatuh merosot. Mata sayunya memandang jauh ke pagar rumah keluarga Kim dengan tatapan sedih. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo dan Luhan menatap Sehun bingung.

"Namanya Kim Jongin. Asal kalian tahu saja, dia sedikit sakit. Dia sering makan berdua di depan rumah bersama Meonggu sambil bicara sendiri. Tidurpun berdua bersama Meonggu. Dalam lima belas tahun di hidup bersejarahnya, dia tidak bisa jauh dengan anjingnya itu."

_Tipeku sekaliiii. Dia sangat menyayangi binatang, ya __(ˆ__ˆʃƪ)_

"Kasihan sekali. Dia pasti sangat kesepian."

"Pastinya. Dia sangat beruntung punya teman sepertiku." Dengarlah, Kim Jongin, apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh sahabatmu!

.

.

.

Dua kali mimisan tanpa sebab. Ada apa ini?

Jongin pernah menonton sebuah drama picisan di televisi bersama ibunya, drama itu menceritakan seorang laki-laki yang akhir-akhir itu sering merasakan pusing hebat, batuk berdarah dan mimisan, yang ternyata laki-laki itu mengidap penyakit tumor otak.

Apa Jongin juga sama? Akhir-akhir ini dia sering mimisan. Tidak sering juga sebenarnya, toh baru dua kali, itupun semenjak keluarga Do pindah ke samping rumahnya.

Jongin membasuh wajahnya dengan gerakan lamban supaya lebih mendramatisir. Dia menyentuh pipinya, kantung matanya dan beralih ke sekitaran lengan.

"Kim Jongin, kau terlihat semakin kurus."

Padahal porsi makan Jongin adalah yang paling banyak di keluarga. Jongin juga lupa kalau kemarin lusa pelatih ballet memintanya untuk menjaga pola makan dengan baik karena gerakan Jongin saat menari beberapa hari ini lebih terlihat seperti gerakan senam untuk ibu hamil.

"Pantas saja aku sering merasa pusing."

Benar sekali, tepatnya saat mengerjakan seratus soal matematika dari Jung seonsaengnim akibat tidak mengumpulkan tugas. Kepalanya sakit dan terasa mau meledak.

"Hidupku tidak lama lagi. Eottohkae?" Jongin menatap cermin di depannya. Wajahnya jelek sekali. Jongin sendiri tidak yakin kalau dirinya bisa sejelek itu. Ini gen siapa? Ayah atau ibu?

Memang ada benarnya untuk lebih selektif dalam memilih tayangan televisi kalau tidak yang ada hanya dibodohi. Seperti Jongin yang dimabuk oleh drama.

Setelah puas menyalurkan rasa sedihnya, Jonginpun keluar dari kamar, pergi menuju teras. Ayah, ibu dan hyungnya sudah bersiap rapih menunggu dirinya.

Hari ini, mereka sekeluarga ada urusan dengan keluarga Oh, membahas pertunangan Taemin dan Minho.

"Jongin, kau ini sudah mandi belum, sih?" tanya Taemin begitu Jongin muncul, dia tertawa kecil sambil membandingkan warna kulit mereka. Menyebalkan.

"Sudah. Ini kudapat dari hasil berjemur lima belas tahun di pantai." Sewot Jongin.

Nyonya Kim yang melihat dua anak laki-laki mereka sedang beradu mulut malah terpekik gemas lalu mencubit pipi kedua anaknya itu brutal. Jongin dan Taemin meringis kompak. "Aigoo walau kalian sudah besar tapi tetap lucu ternyata."

"Ayah!" "Tolong kami!"

Setelah sang ayah menjinakkan ibunya dengan menggeretnya masuk ke jok depan, Jongin dan Taemin juga mengikuti; duduk manis di jok belakang.

Sebenarnya jarak dari rumah keluarga Kim dan keluarga Oh itu tidak jauh. Mereka menggunakan mobil karena nanti begitu acara selesai, mereka akan sekalian mencetak undangan untuk disebar.

Mobil baru saja keluar dari halaman, tapi keluarga Do atau tepatnya Tuan besar Do mencegat di tengah jalan. Ayahnya keluar dari mobil untuk berbincang setelah menepikannya.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo juga ada di sana, dia langsung menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tubuh Taemin. Bertemu Kyungsoo sama saja dengan bertemu mamalia yang baru saja melahirkan. Mereka terlihat buas dan menyeramkan.

Taemin menggeliat kesal karena Jongin terus saja mendesak di punggungnya. Dia risih, ingin sekali melempar Jongin ke kandang Ricky tapi begitu-begitu juga Jongin adalah adik satu-satunya.

"Jongin, Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya?"

"Psst. Aku butuh tubuhmu, bodoh!"

DUAGH. Satu bogem mentah sarat akan cinta mendarat di perut Jongin dengan gratis.

"Dasar anak berotak mesum!"

Jongin tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya sehingga Taemin menyebutnya mesum. Hal mesum yang pernah Jongin lakukan cuma satu, menonton dua kucing yang sedang kawin di depan rumah. Itu saja.

Takut-takut, Jongin meraba sekitaran hidungnya, memastikan bogeman di perut barusan tidak akan memperparah keadaan otaknya.

"Untung saja." Gumamnya pelan karena tidak mimisan lagi. Tak lama setelah itu, ayahnya kembali ke mobil. Keluarga Do juga sudah tidak ada di sisi jalan. Ibu dan hyungnya langsung memburu ayahnya dengan pertanyaan macam-macam, sedangkan Jongin malas untuk ikut-ikutan.

Lima menit kemudian mereka sampai di rumah keluarga Oh. Para orangtua sedang berkumpul di meja makan sementara Jongin dan Sehun memilih bermain di kamar Sehun, di lantai dua. Lagi pula, bisa ditebak, obrolan para orangtua itu selalu sangat membosankan.

Begitu berada di kamar, Jongin langsung meniti rak berisi komik koleksi milik Sehun, sedangkan si empunya wilayah sibuk mengintip sekaligus menguping pembicaraan di lantai bawah dari balik pintu. Karena dipenuhi rasa penasaran, Jongin ikut menyempilkan tubuhnya di sana.

"Syukurlah." Sehun mengusap wajahnya lalu mengurut dadanya lega. Jongin sepertinya tertinggal sesuatu yang penting. "Apanya yang syukurlah?"

"Yang ditunangkan ternyata hyung kita, bukan kita." Wajah Jongin menampilkan ekspresi mual setelah mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Gila!"

"Waeyo? Aku benar, kan?" ucap Sehun memberi pembelaan. Bocah albino itu melempar tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur disusul Jongin yang duduk di pinggirnya. Sehun mungkin akan segera tidur karena salah satu di antara mereka tidak ada yang kunjung bicara.

Jongin mendesah pelan, melipat halaman komik sebelum mengakhiri bacaannya. "Sehun? Kemana robot-robot milikmu yang dulu kau taruh di atas lemari? Kamarmu lebih bersih dan rapih daripada terakhir aku main."

"Semua berpindah ke kamar Lami. Status mereka yang awalnya superhero berubah jadi pasien dari boneka-boneka adikku, parahnya mereka merangkap sebagai suami mereka. Hah, anak perempuan." Jelas Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk paham, bibirnya membulat sambil mengucapkan 'Oh' nada panjang.

"Oh apanya? Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong aku belum mandi." Sehun mengendus-endus tubuhnya. Dia pikir bau yang diciumnya daritadi berasal dari telapak kaki Jongin karena Jongin paling malas dengan yang namanya mengganti kaos kaki sekolahnya.

"Lalu kenapa bilang padaku? Kau memintaku memandikanmu?"

"Siapa yang ingin?"

"Lalu maksudmu bilang kau kau ingin mandi?"

"Memangnya salah, ya? Tau ah, berdebat denganmu itu buang waktu. Sekarang aku mau mandi."

"Lalu kenapa bilang padaku? Kau memintaku memandikanmu?"

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Lalu... Sehun, kita terlihat seperti idiot."

Tak terima dibilang idiot, Sehun secara gesit menindih tubuh Jongin untuk diberinya pelajaran. Jongin balik menggulingkan tubuh Sehun hingga kini dia yang berkuasa. Aksi tindih-tindihan mereka hanya begitu-begitu saja hingga Minho dan Taemin masuk ke kamar untuk memberitahu—

"OMO!"

Buru-buru Jongin dan Sehun saling mendorong, menjauhkan tubuh masing-masing karena Taemin dan Minho yang menatap mereka berdua dengan mata yang—ugh, seperti berhasil menangkap basah dua adik mereka yang sedang berbuat mesum.

"Kalian..." Taemin pergi dari sana dengan kalut, disusul Minho yang mengejarnya.

"Adegan tadi tidak baik jadi tontonanku. Tidak lulus sensor!" Sehun mendengus, menutup pintunya—kali ini sekalian menguncinya. Moodnya untuk mandi hilang setelah dua hyung mereka yang masuk tanpa izin. "Ah iya, kau tadi kenapa kabur begitu saja? Kau mimisan lagi?"

Jongin diam, mencerna baik-baik pertanyaan Sehun. "Maksudmu siang tadi?"

"Iya."

Siang tadi, Jongin mimisan, dan berakhir di kamar mandi—maksudnya di bawah pancuran shower sambil memikirkan semua kemungkinan buruk yang menimpanya.

"Sepertinya... Sehun, tapi kau jangan kaget atau malah menangis, okay?" Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Ini akan jadi moment yang paling mengharukan. "Aku... terkena tumor otak."

Hening.

Jongin sudah siap ingin memeluk Sehun kalau saja dia tidak—

"Pfffftthhkkhhh... BUAHAHAHAHAAA."

Jongin langsung pasang kuda-kuda. Sehun sudah melencehkan sekaligus merendahkannya. Dua tendangan untuk bocah tengik itu seperti cukup baik.

"Tenang dulu, tenang...," Sehun meringis kecil sambil memegangi perutnya. Dia mengedarkan tatapan matanya ke arah lain selain wajah Jongin agar tawanya tidak kembali meledak. "Aku cuma heran, baru lihat penderita tumor otak tapi lebih cocok disamakan dengan sapi gelonggongan."

Mata Jongin mendelik tajam. Dia ingin segera menghardik Sehun kalau masih saja tidak mempercayainya. Sehun harus siap-siap tinggal nama saja setelah ini.

"C'mon, dude. Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama picisan. Memangnya selama ini kau sering pusing hebat? Bagian tubuhmu ada yang mati rasa? Atau gerakan tubuhmu yang lamban? Rambutmu rontok? Kau sudah periksa ke dokter?"

Jongin menggeleng ragu, setengah mengiyakan tapi juga tidak. Jongin yakin kalau tebakannya memang benar. Tapi pertanyaan Sehun barusan seakan mematahkan simpulan yang Jongin buat.

"Kalau begitu mungkin aku alergi."

"Kurasa bukan, deh." Sehun menggosok telunjuknya di dagu sambil berpikir, kira-kira apa penyebab Jongin yang akhir-akhir ini sering mimisan. "Mungkin kau phobia?"

"Hal yang paling kutakuti di muka bumi ini ya wajahmu itu."

"Sialan!" Satu lemparan bantal mengenai tepat ke wajah Jongin. "Kau jatuh cinta?"

"Dengan siapa?" Jongin menggeser tubuhnya, sedikit mendekat pada Sehun. Dia mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan kali ini.

Sambil menunggu Sehun bicara, Jongin juga berpikir. Selama ini dia tidak ada hubungan khusus dengan temannya. Lagi pula temannya semua payah dan tidak ada yang menarik.

"Mungkin Krystal? Anak baru di kelas sebelah. Dia kan cantik, siapa tahu kau menyukainya."

_Aku menyukai Krystal? Sepertinya tidak. Bicara saja belum pernah—_batin Jongin.

"Atau menyukai Kyungsoo?"

Jongin menoleh cepat ke arah Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu menatapnya jahil. Kyungsoo? Nama itu asing untuk telinga Kim Jongin. "Maksudmu Kyungsoo yang mana?"

Sehun menepuk dahinya gemas. "Tetangga barumu, Kim Jongin! Namanya Do Kyungsoo."

Oh. Keluarga Do yang sinting itu—tepatnya yang punya anak sinting itu? Kalaupun Jongin jatuh cinta, dia akan pilih-pilih dulu. "Mengarang!" sungutnya. "Eh? Mungkin bukan jatuh cinta. Ya hal lain yang masih ada sangkut pautnya dengan Do Kyungsoo itu. Masalahnya, dua kali pertemuan kita dengannya selalu berakhir aku yang mimisan."

.

.

.

Simpulan pertama, dibuat oleh Sehun; Jongin dilanda asmara karena Kyungsoo.

Simpulan ke dua, dibuat oleh Jongin; mimisan itu terjadi karena reaksi otaknya yang berontak, meminta Jongin tidak bertatapan dengan Kyungsoo. Itu berakibat fatal. Hindari pertemuan-pertemuan yang bisa membuat hidungnya kenapa-napa (lagi).

Jongin mengusap hidungnya yang basah. Ada sedikit darah yang keluar. Otaknya benar-benar menolak segala apapun yang berbau dengan Kyungsoo. Memikirkan namanya saja Jongin sampai mimisan.

"Sehun, bagaimana ini? Kyungsoo benar-benar membuatku gila."

"Nah, apa kubilang. Kau menyukai Kyungsoo."

Jongin berdecak sebal dan menggeleng cepat. "Bukan! Aku butuh alasan logis."

"Tau ah aku pusing! Ayo kita ke sana." Jongin hanya pasrah saat Sehun menarik tangannya mendekati kumpulan orang berpakaian serba hitam. Dimana lagi mereka kalau bukan di tempat pemakaman?

Jongin masih ingat ucapan Sehun kalau dia itu masih cukup waras dan keren jadi tidak baik mendatangi acara seperti tapi kenyataannya? Kalau Jongin, ibunya yang memaksanya untuk ikut atau uang saku jatah satu bulan tidak akan turun bulan depan.

"Kau tau? Aku dibayar dengan bubble tea gratis satu bulan penuh oleh Kyungsoo kalau aku mau menangis sepanjang acara nanti."

Jongin melebarkan matanya. "Serius?"

Sehun mengangguk yakin.

"Aku juga mau! Aku ingin dibayar dengan tiket penerbangan ke Holland."

Sehun berdecak, meremehkan. "Kalau itu nanti kau minta padaku saja. Nanti aku akan mengirimmu ke sana sebagai pemutar kincir angin!"

"Lebih baik tiketnya diuangkan saja."

Setelah semua yang diundang lengkap berkumpul, ada seorang laki-laki berumur berdiri di tengah-tengah. Dia melubangi tanah yang Jongin tebak sebagai liang penguburan Michael mereka tidak langsung ke acara inti melainkan ada acara pembukaan berupa pelepasan dua burung onta.

Burung onta?

Jongin mengusap wajahnya frustasi sepanjang acara. Butuh dua puluh menit bagi mereka untuk masuk ke acara inti. Orang-orang memakai sunglassesnya begitu juga dengan Jongin. Dia melihat Sehun di sebelahnya yang sudah berlelehan air mata.

_Anak ini benar-benar professional._

"Sehun, kau tidak perlu menangis seperti itu. Ini berlebihan."

"Jongin, kau tidak tahu aku sedih sekali. Luhan menertawaiku sementara Kyungsoo—" Jongin tidak mendengarkan ucapan Sehun selebihnya, dia menyapu pandangan ke sekitar untuk menemukan Kyungsoo. Ternyata anak itu sedang mengawasi Sehun. Apa-apan ini?!

.

.

.

"Kim Jongin!"

Langkah Jongin berhenti saat ada yang memanggilnya. Dia perlu akui kalau suara itu indah. Sangat. Mendengar derap langkah yang kian mendekat, akhirnya Jongin membalik tubuhnya.

"WAAAAA!" "AAAAAAAAAA!"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling berteriak. Awalnya hanya Jongin saja yang berteriak namun karena Kyungsoo juga kaget, diapun ikut berteriak histeris.

Jongin mundur beberapa langkah sambil menutup hidungnya. Melihat hal itu Kyungsoo naik pitam. "Hei! Aku cuma ingin bicara baik-baik denganmu!"

"Kita harus jaga jarak!"

"Ini sudah!"

"Seratus meter!"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin aneh. Sepertinya benar apa kata Oh Sehun kemarin. Kim Jongin memang kurang sehat. "Kau gila?! Seperti ini saja kita harus bicara keras!"

"Ya sudah kau maju satu senti!"

Satu senti tidak membawa efek banyak jadi Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil mendengus. Sementara Jongin meraba hidungnya. Aman.

"Kudengar kau itu lumayan bagus dalam urusan menari, kau mau mengajariku tidak? Kebetulan aku harus banyak berlatih untuk debutku. Bagaimana?"

Jongin diam sambil membenarkan letak sunglassesnya yang terus-terusan melorot. Dia berpikir sebentar. Bagaimana ini?

"Ah, kalau kau tidak mau aku akan meminta Oh Sehun saja." Ucap Kyungsoo dan melangkah untuk pergi.

"Kyungsoo! Tunggu..."

"Ne?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

maaf ya kalo chap ini garing lagi, typo dan eyd-nya jg lagi-lagi kacau parah... btw aku kehabisan bahan humor, yang punya rekomendasi ff bagi-bagi dong atau kalian ada yg punya ff humor? aku juga butuh ff lucu author lain buat hiburan di tengah kestressan menjelang UN /curhat;

untuk dialog kaihun di tengah chap yg diulang-ulang itu bukan typo aku memang stuck ide jadi duuuuh norak gitu. terus kaisoo momentnya chap depan yaaa. seriusssss! semoga suka~

satu lg, aku gak pernah bikin ff ini jd versi maincast lain. kalaupun ada ff yg sama seperti ini, berarti plagiat.

special thanks to;

**dewilololala **; arvita . kim ; **Thousand Spring** ; kyung . kyungie ; **yongchan** ; Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw ; **rossadilla17** ; ArraHyeri2 ; **megajewels2312** ; KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH ; **hdkL12** ; Minerva Huang ; **DarkLiliy** ; opikyung0113 ; **Cassiopeia1215** ; Sexy Rose ; **kimsangraa** ; OhSooYeol ; **kyeoptafadila** ; LeeYeon ; **LAB27** ; sicafiramin ; **puputkyungsoo** ; Penghulu kaisoo ; **rnf** ; flower you ; **SooSweet** ; Lalala Kkamjong ; **baekhyung** ; shiro ; **Jenny** ; kim jongsoo ; **Love Couple** ; N . Yera48 ; **sehunsky** ; ChenMinDongsaeng14 ; **rnsoul** ; Phiii Chann ; **kimjongong** ; realkkeh .

ada yg belum disebut/ typo?

Review? ^^


End file.
